Sugar, We're Going Down
by Captain Riley
Summary: /Sequel to "Innocent Question"/ A Flame is ignited that night. He told me to live my life without regret and to the fullest. Well, tonight I'm going to take his advice and I'm going to start with him. /Ace x OC/ /AU to my story "Get Back Home"/
1. Live without Regrets

**Author's Note: **I'm glad for those of you who enjoyed "Innocent Question" with Ace/OC that I wrote. Here is the second more mature part to "Innocent Question". Once again, completely AU portraying to my story "Get Back Home" [Ace/OC/Akainu and 2YTS!OC x Trafalgar Law]. So here is what you've all been waiting for, please enjoy.

It's rated 'T" for Teen right now due to this chapter, however when the _next chapter_ is published it will changed to **_"M" for mature_**_!_

* * *

The ship rocked back and forth almost as if a cradle that was trying to tell her to go to sleep, close her eyes and let the darkness take over her. Emma yawned as she drifted across the waters on the Strawhat's crew ship. Dinner had gone rather well she thought, she had gotten the chance to give Ace some well deserved pay back as she allowed him to handle Luffy in telling him where it was babies came from. Emma snickered, knowing that Ace wasn't ever one to explain how stuff like that worked out.

"What are you laughing about?" Emma became silent, she hadn't even heard her bedroom door open. Glancing over as she heard footsteps making her way to the side of her bed, she caught a glimpse of Ace from the moonlight that shone in through the portholes of the ship. She chuckled again, slightly wiggling around on her bed to become more comfortable.

"How did telling Luffy where babies came from go?" She teased, causing the slightly older man to blush and sit on the side of her bed, his back to her.

"That was a dirty trick, squirt." She rolled her eyes and shrugged, not really caring since she always use to have to put up with Ace's crap when they were little.

"Think of it as payback then." She heard Ace make some type of noise, snorting is what it sounded like but she couldn't be for sure. Her eyes turned over and looked at the large purple tattoo on Ace's back. To Ace's surprise, he felt her calloused fingers running up long the back of his back causing him to turn his head and gaze at her from behind. There was something about the way she looked right now, perhaps it was the way her red hair was sprawled out and down for once, since it was always up in a bun or pony tail and only leaving her bangs down. Then again, maybe it was the way the moon light caused her eyes to look more lightening blue than her normal deep blue. Whatever it was, it drove Ace crazy.

"Whatever happened to us, Ace?" The soft whispering question made Ace have to do a double take, wondering if Emma had actually really spoken to him or it was just his imagination.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, not really sure what she was talking about right now. He shivered, her fingers running down his back slowly as she started tracing the outline of his tattoo. She frowned and her brows fro as her finger's skimmer came to a stop from his question. Her graze left her fingers and went to his deep eyes.

"That day that I left with Garp to join the Marines, something changed between us. We promised we would always be there for each other, but I feel as if I haven't been willing to hold up my part of the promise." Ace's eyes widened slightly, why would she say something like that? Pulling away from his back, she sat up on her elbows and looked down at the sheets of the bed as her eyes narrowed.

"I feel that because I'm a Marine, I can't keep my promise. If I had become a pirate instead I-"

"Emily," Ace's hand reached over and cupped her cheek, causing her to look back up at him. His normally hardened gaze was now a soft one, a very rare look for Ace and one that Emma herself had only ever seen once in her whole life that she had known Ace. Adjusting himself better on the bed, Ace leaned down over her, causing her to lay back down onto the bed as Ace's face inched closer to hers.

"Don't think about that right now. Think about what's happening here and now, and not what could have been." Ace's lips landed softly on hers, causing her eyes to shut instantly as she kiss went from soft to a fight for dominance within seconds. Emma found her fingers wrapped up behind Ace's neck as her fingers were laced in his thick raven colored hair, tugging lightly on it from the fire she felt shoot through her body from Ace's right hand that rubbed around up and down her side. Ace griped onto her hip before he had to break for air and pull away from her enough to look down into her eyes.

"Live your life to the fullest, and never regret anything." He told her, causing her lips to part as she gazed up at him from underneath his body. She took a moment before her hands reached up and grabbed the sides of his face, pulling him back down onto her lips.

If he wanted her to live her life like that then she would start living her life like that tonight, starting with Ace.


	2. Live with Love

**Author's Note: _Rating Changes to M for this Chapter!_ **You have NO CLUE how hard it was for me to write the ending to this One-Shot! FanFiction kept screwing me over as I tried to write this silly little thing. This is my 3rd attempt and as they say, "Three times the charm" well unfortunately it was for this One-Shot! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

The moonlight shone in through the small porthole, allowing just enough light to be shed down over the small bed that was currently occupied by the two bodies that were entangled in one another. Small gasps were heard from the red head beneath the raven haired young man as he gave slow touches along her body and kissed her lips. A flaming passion was ignited in each and every kiss that was given upon her lips, causing the young woman to be driven nearly over the edge. Holding his self up with his left hand, his right hand roamed all around the curves and dips in her wonderful body. Their tongues tangled in a seemliness fight for dominance, which was given to him in the end and allowed him to explore every inch of her mouth. Her legs were wrapped around his lower back as he gave somewhat quick thrusts into her clothed bottom half. He wished that he could feel her skin, but he knew he would be feeling it soon enough.

Pulling away, his lips fell upon her cheek, before slowly moving down to her neck to her collarbone then finally to the line of her white dress shirt. Pulling his roaming hand away, he placed it on the buttons to her shirt and one by one began to unbutton her top until there was only bare skin. He smirked, pulling back a bit and sitting on his knees as he looked upon the new skin that he was seeing for the first time. His eyes moved over her toned stomach up to her small, but nicely shaped breast, before his eyes were carried up to her face, causing him to smirk. She had her eyes closed, her head turned to the side as her cheeks were reddened with embarrassment; a rare sight to see from her.

She wasn't like any other woman he had ever encountered before on his travels across the sea. True, he had been with other women before, but none like her. She was one of the only women he knew that could protect herself. She was a strong individual and independent, she was smart and quick on her feet, but she was easily angered and had a short fuse, and boy did she pack one hell of a punch. But, if you were to catch her at very rare moments you would see a completely different side, a side that you wouldn't even know existed if you were told because it was something you would have to see for yourself. Caring, modest, and considerate of others, she was loyal beyond belief, and she would do anything to protect the ones she cared about.

Ace smirked once more before slowly lowering his face down toward one of her breasts, his mouth opening and taking one of the buds into his mouth. He felt her body jolt up into him, most likely not expecting the sudden contact that he had given her. Allowing his tongue and mouth to work with her bud, his right hand slipped down and disappeared into her white dress pants and under her undergarments. Finding the mound he was looking for he let his fingers glaze over it and causing another more unexpected jolt from the woman beneath him. He listened as her breathing slowly started to increase as his fingers found her clit and started doing circles on it.

Her hands reached out for anything that she could touch as she grabbed onto the bedsheets and clenched them tightly. Her chest rose and fell faster than the breath before hand, she certainly wasn't use to this type of contact. Her closed eyes trembled as blissful waves surged through her lower body up through her chest, he was too good at this type of stuff and she knew that this wasn't his first time doing something like this with a woman. Another shutter ran through her body as his fingers worked his magic underneath her clothing. She gave a small gasp, her mind blank at the moment and her body completely ignoring her commands. She felt as his mouth pulled away from his current target to the one right next to it, taking her other bud into his mouth and giving it the same treatment he had given the other one.

"A-Ace!" That was it she was starting to come undone as she allowed the pathetic squeak of his name to slip through her parted lips. She felt him smirk on her breast as his fingers quickened from the call of his name, only seeming to mess with her even more than before. Ace stopped his assault on her breasts and pulled back, watching as his hand worked at her from underneath her pants. He couldn't help it but feel slightly aroused from the look on her face, she was just too cute when she was completely helpless like this right now. Pulling his hand from out of her pants, he felt her lower half buck up into him, asking for him to stay. He smirked again, she really was just too cute. Unbuttoning her pants, he removed both of her lower clothing's with one swift tug which in the end left her skin bare and didn't leave anything to the imagination.

"S-Stop s-staring!" His darkened eyes met with deep blue ones from hearing the orders that were given to him. He smiled, it wasn't often he got to see her embarrassed like she was right now. Crawling up to her, he placed his lips on her forehead and gave a slow and loving kiss before pulling away and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Her blush increased from the heart filling words that he gave her, causing her to wrap her arms underneath his own and her hands to come up behind him and hold onto his strong shoulders. She felt as he removed his shorts and heard as they hit the floor, gasping as she felt his naked hips rubbing up against hers. She had never been put in a situation like this before, sure she was a trained Marine, but she was never allowed to be left alone in the presents of an "untrustworthy" man. Sengoku and Garp made sure to never leave her alone with someone who could influence her into situations such as this one right here.

It was with those thoughts her mind started to slowly wander. What would Sengoku think of her if he found out about his one and only niece being in the arms of such a wanted pirate? Surely he would try to kill Ace first handed himself, it was so wrong for her to be with Ace in a position like this one. Then there was Garp, what would he think about his oldest grandson treating his best friend's niece like he was doing right now? She was practically raised by Garp herself, Sengoku being the Fleet Admiral, he never had the time to watch her and had more or less dropped her off at Garp's doorstep until she was old enough to take care of herself. Lastly, and she wished she would have never thought of him, her thoughts fell onto her Fiance, Admiral Sakazuki, otherwise known as Akainu to those who really knew him.

She shut her eyes tightly, fear settling into the pit of her stomach despite Ace's words of comfort that were being whispered into her ear. What would Sakazuki do if he ever found out about this night? She knew, she knew all too well the answer to that question. He would kill Ace without a second thought and probably give her some horrible punishment as well. It wasn't as if she really felt for the man, not in the way she felt for Ace, and the marriage was an arranged one between the Fleet Admiral and the Admiral himself. She had no say in it what so ever and it had been arranged many years ago when she was much, much younger than now.

Her grip on Ace tightened, she didn't want to think about it any more and only wanted to think about the moment that was right now. And her wishes were granted when she felt him push into her with one deep thrust causing a pain to soar through her whole body. She gasped, the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but she kept them back. Ace froze, knowing the feeling of her could only mean one thing and he hated himself for entering her so quickly now.

"E-Emily, I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear, trying to comfort her the best he could in a situation like this one. He had just been the first man to ever enter her, and had he known that ahead of time he would have done it much slower and more carefully. She shook her head as she burred her face into his shoulder and gave soft kisses to his neck, showing him in her own way that she wasn't upset with him. From then on, Ace didn't start moving until she had given him the okay with a few bucks into his hips. Slowly, he started to thrust into her easily causing her breath to quicken slightly as her kisses became more and more sloppy across his neck until they became slow licks of her tongue. Picking up the pace slightly, he listened as she started to give small moans and squeaks from the feeling he was putting into her body. Ace lowered his head into the crook of her neck as he angled himself better and caused him to thrust upward and started to hit her in all the right places.

"A-A-Ace!" she moaned, fueling him to go faster and slightly rougher with his thrusts until he reached the point where he was bucking wildly into her from her nails raking down his back and digging into his shoulder blades. He groaned, feeling the feeling of the approaching release that was coming quickly, but he couldn't finish until he had done everything to have her finish first. Turning his head, he whispered into her ear all the things that caused her stomach to feel like it had been capturing butterflies and before she knew it, she was screaming out his name as her body gave violent quivers and shakes as she clutched his shoulders as she road out the most amazing feeling she had ever known. Ace smirked, giving just a few more quickened thrusts into her tightness and shuttering out her own name in a whisper for only her to hear.

Finishing, Ace pulled out of her and collapsed next to her equally tired body. He watched her through half lidded eyes as she laid there and tried to catch her breath along with him. He smiled, reaching out and grabbing her body, pulling her into his well toned chest and keeping a protective hold around her body.

"Get some sleep, squirt." he teased, causing a small scoff to sound from the woman next to him.

"Don't tell me...what...to do... idiot." Slowly her eyes closed and she was sound asleep in his arms. Ace sighed, his other arm becoming a pillow for his head as he rested on it and closed his eyes as well. But, not before looking down at her beautiful sleeping face that planted a smile on his lips.

_"Night, Emily."_


End file.
